Pour une boîte d'épingle
by Karly Fisher
Summary: [ShônenAi ?][Oneshot]Uryû Ishida a oublié sa boîte d'épingle dans un lieu particulier, dans une situation particulière, et se trouve extrèmement géné. Il a honte. Comment va t il faire pour surmonter ce fameux après ?


**_Auteur_** : Kima

**_Titre_** : Pour une boîte d'épingles

**_Genre_** : débile, shônen-ai (?)

**_Source_** : Bleach

**_Disclamer_** : Depuis que j'ai découvert cette série, j'en suis complètement folle. Et comme il n'y a pas grand-chose en matière de shônen-ai sur et bien j'ai décidé de contribuer un peu. Sinon, pour la petite chanson, blablabla, l'œuvre, ses personnages, leur histoire et tout le bataclan, pas à moi, me fait pas de sous, blablabla.

Pour une boîte d'épingles

Il y a des jours avec, et des jours sans. Ce jour-là, c'était un jour sans. Depuis le matin, Uryû Ishida accumulait les bourdes et les emmerdes. Il s'était d'abord trompé de sens en enfilant sa tunique le matin, s'était emmêler les pinceaux quand il avait préparer la soupe miso le matin et s'était retrouver en cours de travaux manuel sans sa boîte d'épingles.

Sa précieuse boîte d'épingles.

Il était incapable de se souvenir où il l'avait mise la dernière fois. Ce n'était pas sur son bureau dans sa chambre, ce n'était pas sur la table de la cuisine où il a l'habitude de bosser sur ses travaux en cours, ce n'était pas…

Cela ne pouvait PAS être là.

Uryû sentit une grosse boule lui serrer la gorge.

Ah non, certainement pas. Il n'avait PAS pu l'oublier là. Déjà, il n'aurait sans doute pas le courage d'aller la réclamer. Et puis pourquoi l'aurait-il oubliée là-bas ?

Son cerveau se mit à marcher à toute vitesse pour chercher toutes les raisons du monde qui aurait fait que sa précieuse boîte d'épingles ne soit pas LA-BAS.

Mais peut-être l'avait-il sortit lorsqu'on lui avait demandé innocemment de passer pour réparer quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir.  
Et puis cela avait un peu dérapé.

Uryû sentit la honte inonder ses pieds pour remonter jusqu'à son visage sous la forme d'un magnifique rougissement.

« Ishida-kun ? »

Ledit Uryû manqua de faire tomber la pièce de crochet qu'il était en train de faire et qu'il destinait à une poupée vêtue en costume traditionnel de Kabuki qu'il comptait offrir à sa mère1. Orihime Inoue se tenait à ses côtés, avec dans les mains un truc qui ne ressemblait à rien, un peu comme tous les trucs qu'elle faisait d'ailleurs. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas douée, seulement que son imaginaire était si tordu qu'il était difficile de trouver du premier coup d'œil ce qu'elle essayait de matérialiser.

« I-I-Inoue-san ! » répondit Uryû posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur son bureau, remonta ses lunettes et prit l'air le plus sérieux possible.

Orihime pouffa dans sa main avant de lui dire avec un grand sourire :

« Kurosaki-kun m'a demandé de te dire qu'il avait quelque chose à te dire et qu'il t'attendrait sur le toit à l'heure du déjeuner. »

En quelques secondes, la jeune fille parvint à faire glisser le moral de Uryû de ses chaussettes à la semelle de ses chaussures. S'il pouvait traverser le béton qu'il avait sous les pieds, sans doute aurait-il était une flaque plic-plocant sur le sol de l'étage du dessous.

« Ishida-kun, tout ce passe bien ? »

Uryû essaya de rester le plus impassible possible, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rester naturel – c'est-à-dire coincé – sauf que là, il l'était encore plus que d'habitude, coincé.

« M-m-merci, Inoue-san. Répondit-il du bout des lèvres. J'irais voir Kurosaki. »

Il remonta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes et Orihime alla rejoindre Tatsuki qui l'attendait dans le couloir pour lui montrer ce qu'elle avait fait. La cloche sonna à l'instant même où Uryû se demanda combien de temps il restait avant sa mort prochaine. Bah, cinq minutes maintenant.

Bien entendu, le garçon aurait très bien pu poser un lapin à Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki le shinigami. Et comme chacun sait, les quincy comme lui DETESTE les shinigami. Enfin en théorie.

Parce qu'en fait, Uryû était sérieusement partagé entre l'envie de sécher le terrifiant rendez-vous que lui avait donné Ichigo et celle d'y courir le plus rapidement possible. Pour en finir au plus vite, cela va sans dire.

Il va sans doute me reprocher ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour… se dit le quincy. Aaah seigneur, je ne pourrais jamais le regarder en face après ce que j'ai fait !

C'est sur ces pensées et avec l'air le plus digne possible qu'Uryû se dirigea d'un pas solennel vers l'escalier qui menait au toit, faisant toute les prières à toutes les divinités du monde pour que cela soit rapide et sans douleur.

C'est tout tremblant qu'il ouvrit la porte qui menait au toit. Il regarda fébrilement autour de lui à la recherche d'une tête rousse.

« Ooooi, Ishida ! »

Il se retourna pour trouver Ichigo, Rukia, Keigo, Sado et le petit dragueur dont Uryû oublie toujours le nom.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Tu… voulais me parler Kurosaki ? » demanda Uryû d'un ton neutre, même s'il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa surprise.

Prestement, Ichigo se leva pour rejoindre le garçon qui n'avait pas bougé. Il lui prit la main et lui planta dedans… sa précieuse boîte d'épingle.

« Tu as oublié ça chez moi l'autre jour. »

Uryû mit quelques instants pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Lui avait honte de ce qui s'était passé, et Ichigo faisait comme si de rien n'était ? Mais qu'avait-il bien en tête ?

Ichigo se détournait déjà quand Uryû le rattrapa par la manche pour lui demander, la voix légèrement haletante :

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? »

Il s'attira aussitôt les regards des camarades d'Ichigo qui déjeunait à l'ombre de l'accès au toit. Keigo ne semblait pas comprendre pendant que Rukia étouffait derrière son pack de jus de fruits – qu'elle avait réussit à vaincre – un ricanement.

Ichigo se tourna vers Uryû, sans comprendre.

« Bah tu voudrais que je te dise quoi ? »

Il croisa le regard quémandeur de son camarade et compris.

« Oh. » fit-il simplement.

Il se dégagea de la prise du Quincy, se gratta la tête, regarda autour de lui avant de poser les yeux sur Uryû.

« Bah… je t'en parlerais un peu plus tard, en privé. »

Le cœur d'Ishida fit un bond dans sa poitrine, manquant lui emporter les côtes et les poumons avec.

« Pas de problème. » répondit-il d'un ton qu'il aurait souhaité plus calme.

« Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ? » proposa Ichigo avec un geste de la main, le pouce pointé sur ses camarades.

Keigo prit la tronche du type qui n'avait pas envie de voir un gars aussi déprimant qu'Uryû Ishida tandis que les autres semblait s'en moquer comme de leur première soupe miso.

« Avec plaisir. » répondit froidement Uryû.

Bien entendu, Keigo fit une tête qui semblait dire qu'il ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce que venait de dire le Quincy. Mais après, Uryû s'en moquait. Il n'était pas là pour tenir compagnie à Keigo, mais à Ichigo.

D'abord.

On a beau être ennemis jurés, il y a des liens qui se tissent sans qu'on le fasse exprès.

Le repas se déroula plutôt bien dans l'ensemble, Keigo parlait de tout et de rien – même si dans l'ensemble, c'était surtout des bêtises – Sado ne pipait mot, Rukia se faisait draguer par le petit dont Uryû ignorait toujours le nom et Ichigo… Ichigo mangeait silencieusement à ses côtés. Ce qui stressait incroyablement Uryû.

Pourquoi semblait-il tellement neutre ?

Quand le repas fut terminé, Ichigo retint Uryû pendant que les autres regagnait l'intérieur du lycée.

Ils restèrent tout coincés l'un en face de l'autre pendant un instant, avant que Uryû ne se décide à prendre la parole, le ton grave et le visage sérieux.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. »

Ichigo le regarda un moment avant de répondre d'un ton badin :

« Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave, ça arrive à tout le monde de se laisser un peu emporter. »

« Emporté ? Emporté ? Mais… Mais ! »

Uryû n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il prenait ça avec tellement de légèreté alors que lui crevait de honte que cela l'estomaquait.

« Bon, c'est vrai que c'était un peu exagéré, mais bon… Moi je trouve ça marrant en fait. »

« MARRANT ? »

Là, Uryû n'en croyait vraiment plus ses oreilles. Après ce qui s'était passé, comment pouvait-on simplement trouvé cela marrant ?

« Enfin, ça serait quand même bien si tu repassais à la maison histoire d'arranger les choses. »

Et en plus, il voulait remettre ça !

Uryû fit un pas en arrière et, gravement, répondit :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux… »

Ichigo soupira, un peu contrarié.

« Allons, Ishida, il n'y a que toi à qui je peux demander ça… »

Uryû se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu peux demander à Inoue, elle est sans doute plus qualifié que moi en la matière… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu sais très bien que tu es le meilleur pour ça. »

« Kurosaki, je… »

Uryû se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de relever les yeux Ichigo.

« Mais cela a été une telle catastrophe l'autre fois ! »

Ichigo se gratta la tête.

« Bah, ça lui va plutôt bien à vrai dire… »

« Mais là n'est pas la question ! » répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Si un peu, enfin, moi ça me dérange pas, mais Kon commence à en avoir marre de se prendre les pans de son kimono dans les pieds. »

**FIN**

En fait… ça ne devait pas terminer comme ça. Il devait y avoir un peu de romance bien cul-cul, des bisous, des fleurs, des oiseaux qui font cuicui et des hollows qui dansent la macarena. Mais en fait, je trouve ça plus rigolo comme ça.

Je crois vraiment qu'il s'agit de ma première fic où il n'y a pas vraiment de slash. Oh oh oh !

* * *

1 En fait, je ne sais pas si Uryû vit avec ses parents. Ni même s'il en a encore. Mais je le vois bien enfant unique avec des parents un peu distant – une grand-mère un peu chtarbée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. 


End file.
